How Hearts Get Melted
by StarBurstTheBunny
Summary: Judy x Nick how they became to date and how Finnick meets an animal that melts his heart that he thought could never be melted. I will be switching between each characters perspective as well. This is my first story so plz enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story it's based on the movie Zootopia, for the story its going to be based on my OC and how she met Judy Hoppes, Nick Wilde, Finnick etc. I'm going to try and have the point of view change through out each character. So, lets get into the story. I do not own Zootopia or any of the characters I only own my OC(s). Plz Enjoy The Story!**_

A heavy sheet of rain pours down from the dark thick clouds in the once bright blue sky, you can hear thunder crackling through the streets of Zootopia and bolts of lightning striking the ground while flashing bright light across the streets of Zootopia, while animals of all species and size are rushing trying to seek shelter from the unexpected storm.

Through a window at a famous café called "Saws Bucks" is a grey bunny with white markings and bright purple eyes wearing a blue ZPD uniform, sitting at a square wooden table with four wooden chairs on each side and in the center of the table is a green circle with a picture of a darker green deer's head and neck inside the circle with words written in white above and under the deer on the green circle, the writing reads "Saws Bucks".

While the bunny officer waits for her coffee, she looks out the giant glass window and watches as a sheet of rain falls from the dark evening sky.

After about three to five minutes of waiting she see's an orangey red fox with emerald eyes wearing a blue ZPD uniform and a warm welcoming smile on his face carrying two medium sized coffees and walking towards her.

Judy gets off her chair and pushes it back in before grabbing her coffee and walking out of Saws Bucks café with her partner to the cruiser and driving back to the ZPD.

"Thanks Nick" Judy says after she jumps into the driver's seat and buckles in, while Nick is in the passenger's seat. "Your welcome carrots" Nick reply's and sipping his hot coffee.

As Judy starts the engine to start heading back to work, they keep a conversation going for the drive back to the ZPD about how fast the weather changed.

When Judy and Nick get to the ZPD Judy parks the cruiser and they both hop out and start heading into the giant building.

As they walk through the giant doors and start heading to the front desk, there greeted with a cheetah eating chocolate donuts with pink frosting with some sprinkles playing a new Gazelle app on his phone "Hey there Ben" Nick greets with a smile "Hey guys! I just got the new Gazelle app!" Ben replies with a giant smile as he shows them the new app before they go to work.

As Judy finishes up her work Nick leaves and she packs up ready to leave and then heads out of her office to the cruiser, she starts the engine and starts to head back to her apartment, after a long day of work she just wants to get to her apartment and relax the rest of the night so she's ready for more tiring work tomorrow, she sighs not wanting to work.

 _ **Hope you guys like the story I reread it over and ik its not the best but I'm not a pro writer, ik its short but I hope you guys like it and if you wanna know more about the OC I'm going to use go to my page and read about her and ik I said I would try and have it in other character views but I just stuck with one for this chapter next chapter I hope will be way better and be longer. But anyways if you guys have any questions plz be sure to ask me I will try and answer as much as I can. The next chapter will be out soon. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back to the next chapter which is hopefully going to be better but who knows, I'm going to try and see if I can also try and make it more interesting and longer as well, so let's get into the story ENJOY!**_

The down pour has finally stopped and turned into a light sprinkle, the once dark thick clouds have turned into a beautiful starry night, the sun is just starting to rise spreading a light shimmer across the wet sparkling ground.

A small mammal wearing a black hoodie with the hood up trying to hide her face and pinning her ears down flat on her head, she looks around the unknown place trying to figure out witch way she came and how to get out of the creepy ally way maze, she sighs not knowing what to do, she has a bad feeling about staying here any longer.

The small mammal curses under her breath and keeps moving, and gets lost in her thoughts.

She snaps out of her thoughts after hearing a faint sound of a car? She guessed so the small mammal started heading that way it was way darker even though the sun was shinning brighter.

As she got closer to the sound she can hear a faint mumble, and maybe some foot steps following her but when ever she turned around there was no one there, the small mammal was about to turn a corner when something lunged at her and pinned her on the wet ground of the ally, she new that whoever had her pinned was lager and heaver, she can see what looks like an orange and black paw holding her down and there was something familiar about the color of the paw and the way she was pinned, but it couldn't be who she thought it was because she thought that she left him back at Bunny Burrow when she came to Zootopia.

"well, well" the mystery attacker said with a little growl, she recognized the voice and panic and fear rushed over her, "what do you want Flame?" the small bunny asked trying to have a confident tone even though her muzzle was squished into the hard-rocky ground of the ally, "Oh so you do remember me fluffball" he said in a fake surprised tone as he get off her but before she can run he grabs her by the scruff, she yelped as the panic disappeared but was replaced with terrified her eyes grow bigger as Flame switches her to his other paw so she faced him, they locked eyes and she saw an evil shimmer in his eye before he threw her into the spiked rock wall, pain started to spread along her back her eyes where closed from the shock of being thrown.

After about five more minutes of being thrown into more walls and corners and being scratch a minute passed before she felt herself just laying there on the cold rocky ground not being touched, she new he was there and not finished but for some reason he didn't do anymore to her so she took the opportunity.

She slowly opened her eyes and as the blur faded she found herself hidden behind a dumpster, she slowly and quietly tried to crawl to look around and see if she could see him.

She saw the bright orange red fur and the pitch-black tip of his tail on the other side of the dumpster, she could also see another animal talking to him the animal was small maybe about the same size as her his fur was a golden sandy color he had giant ears but she couldn't see his face, she didn't bother to listen she just looked the only way she can get out of there.

Once she was sure she could get away from going that way, she made sure that the two talking aren't paying attention so she could get out of there but before she did she saw the golden sandy colored animal walk past her and turn around the corner.

 _I should hide or he'll get me and I may never get away! but where do I hide!?_ The small bunny thought as she frantically looked around but found no where to hide so she only has one choice.

The small bunny new Flame was coming, so she did the only thing she could do, before Flame looked around where she was she bolted, he was not expecting the small bunny could even run let alone move at all, Flame just stood there knowing he should have gone after the bunny but he just stood there and yelled "THIS ISN'T OVER" he shouted at her before she turned another corner.

The small bunny was surprised that Flame didn't chase her, but she kept running not knowing if he decided to go after her or not, she looked behind her before she stopped but he wasn't there and before she could make sure no one's in her way she crashed, into someone knocking them both over onto the cold wet rocky ground of the ally.

As she looked up to see who she crashed into, she met dark brown eyes staring at her, she then realized who she crashed into it was that sandy colored animal she saw Flame talking to.

"Sorry about that I should've watched were I was going" she winced as the pain from the damage Flame did to her, she tried hard not to show she's in pain, " it's fine" the sandy colored animal said in a deep voice, she met his eyes for a few minutes till she heard something or someone coming from where she just came from, _please not Flame again_ she thought as she turned around to see a different fox there instead.

"Hey Fin" the fox said with a small smile, she didn't who he was or who he's talking to but he sure didn't see the small bunny standing in front of him "Hey" a deep voice said from behind her, oh the fox is talking to the small mammal behind her, they talked about random stuff that she didn't care about but it seemed to her that both animals forgot about her "Dumb fox" she mumbled and apparently both of them heard her because they both stared at her.

"who's this cute small bunny" the fox bent down to eye level, "don't call me cute" she said as she rolled her eyes "I'm going to leave now" she said before anyone can say anything else, she then turned around facing the sandy colored animal and started walking off.

She felt them watching her go and heard them whisper among them selves and be fore she could turn the corner she saw.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing it, left it on a cliff hanger about what will happen next so you can have some guesses, about what's around the corner and what will happen next, find out next time I'm going to try and have next chapter up soon, thanks for reading up to this point, BYE!**_


End file.
